degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles Hollingsworth III/@comment-24712996-20140320203844
Miles being insecure is completely understandable. He has received little to no affection from his family and is placed under intense scrutiny by his father who never seems pleased with anything he does. In someways he may not feel good enough, his sense of self is based on his treatment by those close to him and to be mocked/put down by those who are meant to love you can obviously create a low self-esteem. It's had a negative effect on him, whether he likes to acknowledge it or not, and this has already been shown when he was willing to go to worrying extents to make starter on the basketball team. When he shouted 'You don't understand anything' to Maya it was a really telling sign that he does feel like no-one gets the pressure he's under and the supressed confusion of why he's not appreciated like his siblings. And this may be totally wrong and cliche but his having kissed 50 girls (well, his claim to have had anyway) might have been to seek validation from others, to feel wanted. With Maya he feels like he can be himself - no expectations to be someone he's not, no pressure to change and no hostility in what is meant to be a loving relationship. He doesn't know about the true nature of Zig and Maya's history so has to come to his own conclusions and that is resulting in him probably thinking they shared a greater bond that they actually did. At the moment his relationship with Maya is the only stable thing in his life and he doesn't want anything to ruin that. He needs reassurance. Plus, he was hurt that Maya lied to him about going home when she went to speak to Zig because it might have reminded him of his parents relationship - lying to one another and going after other people. He's insecure because he's never felt like he was enough, he's felt like the second choice in other peoples lives, and Zig hasn't made the best impression with his distant brooding and talking down to his girlfriend so he feels protective of his relationship and Maya. He really let's him emotions rule over his mind in the moment but that just reveals the raw intensity of them and any hurt he's feeling. Should he be more understanding towards Maya (as a friend) caring about Zig's home situation? Yes. However, again let's not forget that all he knows about Zig hasn't been very positive YET he still enquired about Zig after him and Maya had roses for each other because he knows it matters to her so to an extent it matters to him. He may not always say the right thing but he acknowledges his mistakes and actively seeks to correct them by trying to understand those he's upset - he admitted he was wrong to Maya about the whole 'slut' thing, he stood up for Zoe by refusing to play basketball and he bought Maya an expensive gift but later realised that needed to do something meaningful and sang her a song. This is probably his first meaningful relationship and all these feelings are new and trying to make sense of them isn't always easy. It doesn't make him a bad person (or character I should say!) but really allows space to develop him.